


Annoying

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack overhears a conversation that hurts his feelings.
Kudos: 6





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Hey Alex, woah, you look exhausted,” Rian stated as Alex walked into the front lounge of the tour bus with a blanket wrapped around him, and his hair sticking up in many different directions.   
“That’s because I am. I’m either coming down with something, or having the worst allergies ever,” Alex replied, taking a seat at the table.  
“I’m surprised you’re not with Jack right now, you love to be with him when you’re feeling under the weather,” Zack pointed out.  
“That’s true, but he’s still sleeping, and honestly, I’m kind of glad he is,” Alex replied, coughing some.  
“What do you mean?” Zack continued, sounding surprised.   
“I feel like he’s been really annoying on this tour so far,” Alex started.  
“Dude, I think that’s your cold talking, I don’t think he’s acting much differently than he has on other tours,” Rian replied.  
“Nah, I think he’s really been a lot worse recently. He’s been, like, obnoxious. You both know that I love messing around and acting like a dumbass, but it’s like he’s taking that to a whole new level,” Alex explained.  
“I mean, maybe he’s been a bit louder, but I don’t think he’s been as drastically different as you’re making it seem. When did you start thinking this?” Zack asked his friend.  
“A couple of days ago, I guess. I’ve noticed it for the entire tour so far, but I didn’t really start thinking about it until a couple days ago,” Alex explained.  
“Alex, I really think you’re just being grumpy, since you don’t feel great,” Rian replied.  
“No, I’ really not, I don’t know how I’m going to get through the rest of this tour if Jack’s just going to keep on being so annoying,” Alex confessed.  
“Come on, he’s your best friend, dude, I really think you’re overreacting,” Rian tried.  
“He is, but for now, I can’t stand him. If I really am getting sick, I don’t know if I’ll be able to deal with him, because I’ll be a lot grumpier than I’m being now,” Alex replied.  
“Let’s talk about this later, you need to save your voice for the show tonight,” Zack pointed out.   
“That’s true, I’m going to make tea, then try to be as silent as I can for a while,” Alex decided, getting up and walking over to the kitchenette to make himself some tea.  
\----------------  
“No, I’m really not, I don’t know how I’m going to get through the rest of this tour if Jack is just going to keep being so annoying,” Jack heard Alex say through the thin door that separated the bunk area from the front lounge.  
“Come on, he’s your best friend, dude, I really think you’re overreacting,” was Rian’s reply. Jack felt his heart sink, he couldn’t believe that his bandmates, especially Alex, were talking about him in such a negative way.  
“He is, but for now, I just can’t stand him. If I really am getting sick, I don’t know if I’ll be able to deal with him, because I’ll be a lot grumpier than I’m being now,” Jack heard Alex say, sounding serious.   
Jack decided that he couldn’t stand to listen to this conversation anymore, so he turned around, and climbed back into his bunk. He felt tears start to sting at his eyes, he couldn’t believe that Alex had talked so badly about him to Rian and Zack.   
While Jack knew that Alex could be extremely grumpy and say things he didn’t really mean, it still hurt him. Jack didn’t think much of his behavior on their current tour, he didn’t think he’d been much worse than usual, and he’d also thought that Alex found everything he’d said and done to be really funny. Initially, Jack had gotten up to get some water, but now he didn’t want to face his bandmates, especially Alex, so Jack decided that he’d just stay in his bunk for as long as he could, before he’d have to get ready for the workday that was ahead.  
\----------  
“We’re gong to be at the venue in, like, thirty minutes, how is Jack still in bed?” Zack asked Alex and Rian, a few hours after their conversation.   
“I don’t know, but I’m going to go wake him up, so he’ll be ready for soundcheck on time,” Rian decided, getting up from his spot on the couch. He opened the door to the bunk area, then crouched down to where Jack’s bunk was, and pulled back his privacy curtain some.  
“Hey, are you awake, Jack?” Rian asked, shaking the lump under the blanket that was Jack.  
“What do you want?” Jack whined in response. He pulled the blanket off of his head and turned to face Rian.  
“Dude, we have to be ready for soundcheck in half an hour, why are you still in bed?” Rian asked his friend.  
“Why don’t you ask Alex? I’m just trying to be less annoying,” Jack coldly replied.  
“Did you overhear our conversation earlier?” Rian continued.  
“What do you think?” Jack shot back.  
“Dude, you know that Alex didn’t mean what he said. He doesn’t feel great and is just being moody because of it. Come on, don’t let him being stupid bother you so much,” Rian tried.  
“I don’t care how bad he feels, I’ve just been enjoying myself on this tour, he doesn’t have to be such a dick about it,” Jack continued.  
“I agree that he was being stupid, but we have a show tonight, can you please just put this behind you for now?” Rian requested.  
“Oh, I’ll be professional, I just won’t be around him,” Jack replied.  
“You know what, I’ll take that for now. Please, just be ready in thirty minutes for sound check,” Rian instructed.  
“I will be, don’t worry. Oh, and don’t tell Alex that I overheard you guys, I don’t want to talk about this with him right now,” Jack said back.  
“Fine, please just be ready on time,” Rian replied.  
“I’ll get up now, don’t worry about it,” Jack said, getting out of his bunk. Rian went back to the front, saying that Jack just didn’t want to get up, which no one second guessed. Jack got ready as fast as he could but stayed in his bunk for the rest of the ride after, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially Alex.   
Once they finally arrived at the venue, Jack got off of the bus last, trailing behind his bandmates so he could continue being alone. When they got into the venue, their gear was all already set up, so they immediately started into their soundcheck.   
Everyone could tell that something wasn’t right, and that there was some tension. Jack never spoke unless he really had to, and this eventually started to concern Alex, since it was such a huge shift from how Jack had been for the past few days. Once they were finally done, Alex decided to figure out what was going on.  
“Hey man, is everything all good?” Alex asked, coughing some.  
“Oh yeah, everything is just fine, I just wouldn’t want to be annoying or obnoxious. I’m going to the green room until we go on, I want to be alone,” Jack said back, quickly making his way off of the stage.  
“Shit, he must’ve overhead what I said earlier,” Alex said as Zack and Rian walked over to him.   
“Yeah, he told me that he did when I checked on him in his bunk,” Rian replied.  
“Wait, what? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I could’ve talked this out with him before we even got here,” Alex pointed out.  
“He made me promise not to tell you,” Rian said back.  
“I have to go fix this,” Alex stated, starting to walk off, until Zack got a hold of him.  
“Dude, you need to rest up and save your voice. I know you want to work this out, but he clearly doesn’t want to do this right now. You should just relax on the bus until we have to go on, then deal with this after our set,” Zack explained.  
“I guess you’re right. I’ll go to the bus for now, I just hope that him being pissed at me won’t affect the show too much,” Alex said, coughing some.  
“I hope so, too, dude. Go rest up,” Rian replied. With that, Alex made his way out to the tour bus, and sat on the couch in the front lounge. He turned on the TV, doing his best to drown out the guilt he was now feeling.  
\---------------  
Once showtime rolled around, Jack was still just as upset as he’d been earlier in the day. Deep down, he knew Alex didn’t really mean what he’d said, but it still hurt to hear, since it came from his best friend. When there were ten minutes until they were due on, Jack quickly got himself ready to go onstage.   
Back on the bus, Alex had managed to sleep for a while, but he still didn’t feel great physically, and he felt bad about everything with Jack. While he wanted to fix everything before going onstage, he new that there was no time to get that done, so he quickly got himself ready, then made his way back into the venue.   
The two of them got to the stage entrance at the same time but ignored each other as they grabbed their guitars. The four of them stayed silent while they waited to go on, aside from Alex’s coughing. Once they were finally told to take the stage, they all walked on and took their places as the crowd cheered. Next, the lights came up, and they immediately started into their first song.   
Jack could tell that Alex was struggling to sing, but he tired not to care too much, since he was still upset about what he’d overheard earlier in the day. The two of them still exchanged some banter like they usually did, but Rian and Zack could tell that it was really lacking from what it normally would’ve been.   
Throughout their set, Alex’s voice got much worse, so by the end of the show, Alex felt more than ready to be done for the night. Alex noticed Jack walk offstage almost right after they’d finished playing Dear Maria, so he followed his friend, which led him to the green room. Jack was sitting on the couch, zoned out, and had an upset look on his face.  
“Hey Jack,” Alex said in a raspy voice as he walked into the green room, feeling nervous for whatever was about to happen between them.  
“You should be on the bus resting,” Jack said, not looking over to Alex.  
“That can wait, I have something that is a lot more important to take care of first. Jack, I’m so sorry about what you heard me say this morning, I really didn’t mean it,” Alex started.  
“If you didn’t mean it, then why did you say it?” Jack countered.  
“I said it because I was tired and didn’t feel great, but mostly because I wasn’t thinking. I was being really unfair to you in saying that, and I just shouldn’t have said it at all. I’m glad you’ve been really happy on this tour, I really a. the only reason I was being such an ass is because I was being grumpy. Whenever I shake whatever I’m coming down with, I want to be just as insane and ridiculous as you’ve been on this tour. I’m really sorry, man,” Alex explained, sounding as sincere as he could. Jack thought about what Alex had told him, then took a deep breath before speaking.  
“I accept your apology. Sorry if I kind of overreacted, and for definitely being a bit much these past few days,” Jack replied, laughing some.  
“No, you have nothing to apologize for, this is on me,” Alex stated, sounding serious.  
“Well, I forgive you, no hard feelings on my end,” Jack replied. They smiled at each other as they were about to give each other a hug, but Alex quickly pulled away, starting to cough some.  
“Man, you don’t sound too good, we should get you on the bus. We can watch a movie or something, but you need to rest,” Jack decided, helping Alex to his feet once his coughing fit went away.  
“I’d really like that, thanks, Jack,” Alex replied. With that, the two of them made their way back to the tour bus, both feeling relived that everything was okay between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! I'm currently working on a few more requests, but please feel free to send in more! I should have a birthday request going up on Saturday, then I have some exciting things planned leading up to my 200th fic! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, thank you so much for reading. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
